GM Stadium
Mtn Dew Stadium is a multi-purpose stadium in Detroit, Michigan. It serves as the home field for the Randall City Cowboys of the North American Football League (NAFL) and Randall City SeaDogs FC of Major League Soccer (MLS). It was originally referred to as Cowboys Stadium during planning before naming rights were sold to Mountain Dew when construction began. During construction the stadium was called Mountain Dew Stadium and then opened as Mtn Dew Stadium to reflect the soda company's rebranding in 2012. 2121 Trumbull Avenue Detroit, Michigan 48216 The stadium was built between 2009 and 2012 after voters approved funding for the construction in a statewide election that was held the year after two other sports stadiums opened in the city. The stadium is a modern facility with a retractable roof and can seat 65,000 people. Mtn Dew Stadium is also designed for soccer. The first sporting event held was a Major League Soccer match between the SeaDogs FC and the Montreal Impact. Proposal The Radall City Cowboys played their home games at the Randall City Megadome from 1983 until 2011. The team proposed a 40,000-seat retractable roof stadium in 1994 but those plans fell through. Another stadium was proposed in 2005 that would have been open-aired and have a small capacity of only 32,000 but the city voted against this stadium. Mtn Dew Stadium was then proposed in 2007 and was finally approved in 2009 after the Pepsi Ballpark already opened as the Randall City Orcas' replacement to the dome. Construction and layout Construction on Mtn Dew Stadium started in June 2009 and continued until April 2012. The stadium was originally designed to be very similar to CenturyLink Field in Seattle but the final design ended up looking nothing like the NFL stadium. The stadium features a concrete and glass facade and white domed roof that retracts in a manor similar to AT&T Stadium in Arlington, Texas. Football Randall City Cowboys The team's first season at their new home was a preseason win over the Denver Whitecaps in 2012. They went on to finish the season with an 8-8 record. The largest crowd at a Cowboys game so far is 58,701 in a week seven matchup against the rival Portland Hawks. BC Lions In 2014, the BC Lions of the Canadian Football League announced plans to play one regular season home game at Mtn Dew Stadium every year in a series called the "RC (Randall City) Lions Series." The team's first game at the stadium was against the Montreal Alouettes on July 19, 2014. High school During the 2013-14 school year, the Randall City High School Knights football team played their home games at the stadium while a new football stadium was being constructed on campus. Soccer SeaDogs FC In 2011, it was anounced that Randal City would be the home of an expansion MLS team. The first SeaDogs FC regular season match at the stadium was in April 2012 when the club defeated the Montreal Impact 1-0. Capacity Football *NAFL: 65,000 *CFL: 62,187 *WIAA: 7,000 Soccer *35,000